


In his arms

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: He was at the ramp just as his counter’s minutes reached zero and he was left with only seconds. He felt a warm sensation spread throughout him as his heart beat furiously in his chest and his stomach clenched when he set foot on the metal stairs.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner, Victor Creed/Logan
Series: Maritombola 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054895
Kudos: 9





	In his arms

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this fic I wrote a few months ago: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532484
> 
> Written for Lande di Fandom's "Maritombola", prompt: 22 - on a spaceship

_He was at the ramp just as his counter’s minutes reached zero and he was left with only seconds. He felt a warm sensation spread throughout him as his heart beat furiously in his chest and his stomach clenched when he set foot on the metal stairs._

He climbed them fast, a strange anxiety and fear mixing in with his excitement and hope.

When he could finally see inside the spaceship’s entrance his heart skipped a beat; there was a man in the middle of it, looking straight towards him. Logan half-smiled, his power-walk turning into a full run.

He closed the distance between himself and the handsome devil-looking man in front of him just as his counter reached zero, hugging him tight. He still had that strange anxious feeling at the back of his mind, but he ignored it to focus on his soulmate: he was taller than him - which wasn’t actually hard at all - and very unique. He had no doubts he was the right one, and he felt incredibly lucky for having found him. He was handsome too, he couldn’t ask for anything more.

“I found you,” he whispered, looking up into bright yellow eyes.

“Yes, you did,” the other replied.

Logan couldn’t help but kiss him passionately, keeping him as close as possible in fear he could disappear.

He didn’t disappear, though, when Logan looked back at him short of breath he was still there and smiling.

He briefly glanced down at his countdown turned into a tattoo to check the other’s name, smirking when he noticed he was German.

“Let’s go home,” Kurt told him.

Logan nodded and in no time they were in their cabin, door locked and clothes tossed on the floor.

They laid on the king-sized bed, rubbing against each other, then Logan wrapped his legs around Kurt’s waist and rolled to make him top him.

They smiled at each other when they took a break from kissing, their dicks already hard.

“I want you,” Logan panted.

Kurt kissed him again before penetrating him, slowly and carefully.

Howlett didn’t feel even a bit of pain, his anxiety screaming at him that something was wrong, but he couldn’t care less about it in the moment; he was with his soulmate and everything was going to be ok, he had no doubts about it. He silenced it again when his lover started to thrust.

It was everything he could ever ask for, it was soft and caring, hot and exciting.

When they came together he blanked out, finding himself in the spaceship’s entrance again, right after their first kiss.

He looked with dread up at Kurt’s face, seeing tears run down his face; his eyes watered too.

There was a flash and a boom.

He woke up panting, feeling tears run down his temples as he looked up at the ceiling.

“You all right? You were moanin’ in your sleep.”

Logan looked towards the familiar voice, Victor’s face a few centimetres from him. He felt his heart ache like the day his abusive boyfriend had prevented him from meeting his soulmate, and he looked back at the ceiling.

He took some deep breaths to calm down, rubbing his face with the back of his hand.

“Yeah...” he croaked.

“What were you dreamin’?” Victor asked.

“I...”

Logan frowned. What was he dreaming? It was already a faded memory.

“I... don’t remember.”

Creed shrugged, pulling him into a hug and spooning him. Logan let him.

“Let’s go back to sleep, then.” Victor yawned.

The other nodded, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of hurt in his heart.


End file.
